legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Malcolm Hargrove
SPOILERS AHOY!! READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!!! "You have made a terrible mistake!" - The Chairman. Malcom Hargrove(also known as Control) is a character from the Red vs. Blue Universe. He is voiced by Jack Lee He is the former Chairman of the UNSC Oversight Subcommittee. He was first heard during Reconstruction exchanging messages with Dr. Leonard Church, director of Project Freelancer. It is later revealed that the Chairman is the CEO of a weapons and tech corporation called Charon Industries, and that he's also a villain using the UNSC and the Oversight Subcommitte to achieve his own ends. He was eventually made at the end of Season 13 when the Reds and Blues exposed him as a criminal, resulting his mission to end in failure and marking an end of the war on Chorus with the colonists emerging victorious. However, refusing to admit defeat, he decides to deal with the heroes himself. Fire Rebellion Storyline The Search for Rarity The Chairman sends a letter to James "Mustang" McCracken wishing him a speedy recovery. Street Speedsters The Chairman is also a member of the Order of the Just. Little does the Order know that this is actually a faux allegence. This was realized when Mustang and Detective Nick Mendoza where brought to his attention. Being seriously angered by Mustang's actions, he threated to have Fluttershy killed. However, he was interrupted by Trevor Phillips, who started beating the him up. After threating to kill the heroes, the Chairman was confronted by Princess Celestia, who knew of his trechery. After a power struggle between the Princess and Felix, Hargrove and his mercs made a run for it. He now no longer a member of the Order and is now a wanted criminal. Season 5 The Crystal Gems mention that they questioned Hargrove about an individual named Darko Brevic. The B Team Storyline The Chairman will appear as the secondary antagonist and will be stationed in the Crystal Empire along with his ship, the Staff of Charon. He'll be the Secondary Antagonist of Book Two. Allies: UNSC(possibly faux), Order of the Just(false alliance), Locus, Felix, Charon Industries, Space Pirates, Insurrectionists(RvB), Princess Celestia(false alliance), The Dazzlings, Jimmy Pegorino Enemies: Project Freelancer and Team Blood Gulch, Mane 6 and Sunset Shimmer, Jonathan Irons and Atlas Corporation, Studies and Observation Group Control.png The Chairman is Control.png|Control turning out to be the Chairman Chairman Pardoning the Reds and Blues.jpg Chairman S12.png Chairman Hargrove.png RvB Chairman.png|The Chairman during the Recollections Occupations Assistant of the UNSC Oversight Subcommittee Chairperson Preceeded by: Position Established Succeeded by: Unknown Chairman of the UNSC Oversight Subcommittee Preceeded by: Unknown Succeeded by: Unknown Chief Executive Officer of Charon Industries Preceeded by: Unknown (presumably established) Succeeded by: Incumbant Category:Characters Category:Characters from the Red vs Blue Universe Category:Leaders and Boss Category:United Nations Space Command Category:Characters in Fire Rebelion: The Search for Rarity Category:Multi-Universal United Government Category:Humans Category:Grey Haired Characters Category:Internet Stars Category:Meme Characters Category:False Hero Category:True Villains Category:Charon Industries Category:Characters hated by Coolautiz Category:Traitors Category:Chronic Backstabbers Category:Complete Monsters Category:The B Team’s villains Category:Enemies of Atlas Corporation Category:Charismatic villain Category:Liars Category:Members of the Red Lotus Category:Characters in Future Warfare Category:Villains in Future Warfare Category:Enemies of Slade and his ensemble Category:Team Free Will's Villains Category:Rooster Teeth Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Jack Lee Category:Enemies of the Sentinel Task Force Category:UNSC Oversight Subcommittee Category:Fascists Category:Imprisoned character Category:Disavowed Members of the Multi-Universal United Government Category:Disavowed Members of the UNSC Category:Order of the Just Villains Category:Former Members of the Order of the Just Category:Dishonorable Characters Category:Villains with Good Publicity Category:Enemies of the McReary Family